


Just One Last Chance

by Pears_Not_Apples (The_5th_Witch)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, No Relationships - yet, Revived, Second Chance, Sort Of, because why not, keeping people alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_5th_Witch/pseuds/Pears_Not_Apples
Summary: Ace doesn't know what to think when he wakes up again.He remembers dying. He remembers the crying of his brother. He remembers being dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a try of a weird story. I may or may not update.

It doesn't take long for him to realise that he's on a ship. An unknown one for that matter. No people around him until the door opens. 

"So you're awake."

He can only hear the voice, not see the person it belongs to. It's young, he can tell, too young to be a pirate. 

"Sit up," the voice tells him. "Or try. I need to see your wounds."

He follows the orders, though he doesn't know why, and tries to sit up on the bed. It hurts, but he manages and comes eye to eye with a girl. She can't be any older than fourteen. 

"Where am I?"

Her dark eyes looks at him and she sighs. "You're on the ship of Greybeard." He wants to remember that name for he knows that he has heard it before, but somehow it's hidden deep in his mind. "You don't know who that is, do you?"

"I... No, I don't."

"Don't worry, I don't think many do." She smiles at him and lets out a small chuckle. 

"And you are?"

"They call me Cinder. I am the ship's doctor."

He only now notice her white clothing and how effectively she had been checking his wounds while he sat up. "Oh. I'm A—"

"Ace. Gol D. Ace, or Portgas as you've been calling yourself. We know. We know it all."

After that, he doesn't say anything, and neither does she. He feels like he should be shouting at her but he isn't himself anymore and everything that he once would have done in the same situation now is unspeakable. That burning hot anger that he should feel is gone. That recklessness he had, no, the recklessness he  _was_ , is gone. 

"You'll feel different at first," she suddenly says, almost as if she's reading his mind. "Then everything will go back to usual, well, as usual as it can get. Don't worry, it's for certain that you will slowly grow to understand and return to your old ways."

He can only stare at her. "For certain? How can you know that?"

She smirks at him. "You survived the death of Sabo, we're all sure you can survive your own death as well."

 


	2. Chapter 2

It doesn't take too long for Ace to be able to walk again and when he is, he has still only met Cinder. The rest of the crew, of the ship, he has no idea what to think of. He hasn't even heard stories about them. He tried to get Cinder to tell him something about where he is. Anything really. She wouldn't reveal a thing. 

"Can I go outside today?" is the first thing he asks her as she enters the ninth day. Or is it tenth? Eleventh?

She looks up at him, slightly hesitant, before nodding. "I suppose the captain would like to see you, then we can hit the galley to get you some food."

It's the first day that she agrees to any of his wishes. He's surprised. 

"Greybeard, right? Wasn't he that pirate who disappeared all those years ago? What's he like? I think I heard pops talking about him at some point."

Cinder grins. One of those grins that say that she knows more than him.

"Oh, you'll see."

Ace frowns. Still, he follows. 

They walk through a couple of corridors until they reach the deck. 

It's night outside. Stormy as well. He can see the waves moving like crazy, the dark clouds everywhere, but he can't feel it. There's no movement of the ship itself. It should be rocking back and forth, at least to some degree. 

He has no time to worry about that though, Cinder is quick to drag him away from the sight. 

"Captain?" Cinder calls through the wooden door to the captain's quarters. There's something moving inside. Something slow. It takes a while before someone says anything back. 

"Come in!" 

The young girl opens the door and Ace follows her into the room. 

"I suppose you bring me news of the boy—" The man standing inside had just turned around when he stops talking. "Oh. Already up and running, huh? Well, I can't blame you, most people with that D have a way of doing what they shouldn't be doing." He grins and Ace can't decide if it's uncomfortable or not. 

The man isn't tall, he isn't muscular, and he certainly isn't young. That said, he isn't quite old either. Long, grey hair is flowing from his head down to his shoulders. It's a bit frizzy, the texture of it. And the beard. By how neither Whitebeard nor the bastard Blackbeard has any beard to speak of, Ace didn't even consider this man to have one. Thick grey reaching a couple of centimetres from the man's chin. 

He looks like a true pirate. A large, majestic hat. A coat in black. A sash. A pair of boots. A sword. 

"Who are you?"

The man chuckles and walks toward him. "My name is Cassia Rees, among others. You can call me Greybeard, though."

Ace nods and takes the hand he has put forward. "Portgas D. Ace."

"Oh, I know. Roger and Rouge's boy. You want to know where you are, don't you? Well, with that I can help you. This is my ship: the Blessed Serpentine. She is the fastest you will ever meet since she is the fastest there is. I would want a longer chat with you later. Until then, I leave you yet again in the care of our darling Cinder here."

"I hope you'll settle in here as quickly as you can, you'll be staying for a while."


End file.
